creepybeingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slylvas Winrunner
Join one join all for a story of our 1st CreepyBeing. We have a story of a rape child born of a world wondrous and far. Azeroth. Born A Demonic Child This boy is the rape child of Sylvanas Windrunner and Arthas The Lich King. Current residence planet: Earth Current Years of age: 17 This demonic child, he, took 9999 years to birth. at year 10000 his father was released from his frozen prison. The boy was born bleeding from one eye, and having acidic plague oozing from another. As the mother wanted him safe, she replaced an Earthling humanoid with her son. But she was not able to let the human child live, that boy is left somewhere in between the two dimensions. The boy would become aware of his supernatural powers at a young age, as he could see things. He was a dumb one at first, very childish at best. He grew with his friends that had to hide, and now reside, inside of him. As he grew they guided each other, but the moment he saw a picture of his mom he knew, he knew he was a different type of child. He suddenly felt the pain his mother felt and it burned him from the inside and he swore to fight off the pain and darkness’s of everything. It took him until he was 8 to know who he was. The first supernatural he met was a Pokémon. His first power was seeing things, then he could see the future. Who he is now. That leads me to the war. He saw into the future the same age he started cutting from all the bullying he endured. 14. He saw into the future and saw creatures of darkness, creepypasta, and game monsters. All of them, coming to take the world, with only one way to stop it, him…. He knew his job. Kill them or stop them. Luckily he stopped them or we’d all be slaves today or dead. But now… after all the fighting… he’s left a shell, a shell of a man elf thing he used to be. The darkness got to him, his fear. You see, fear is a wound. It can become infected. He was scared of the darkness that awaited him. So it corrupted his heart. Now he falls to the darkness. He thinks he’s still fighting. He split into four beings. Virus, Slylvas, Celluble, and an unknown brother. The unknown brother contains the darkness and believes he’s still fighting. So he gathers more powers to his body. If you find him you mustn’t stay long for he shall surely notice you. He’ll play games on you trick you turn you slowly torture you. Then when you least expect it, you’re mutilated and cooked and eaten alive. For he thinks even you have fallen to the darkness. Don’t let any part of Slylvas Windrunner find you. He’ll be your end. Your slow, painful, end. As he’s pleasured by your screams.